pucktana in love
by twnicoletw
Summary: it took one surprise for them to realise there in love  couples are finchel Quam klaine bartie tike
1. Chapter 1

Santana and puck in love

**Quinn was never pregnant **

**Santana isn't a lesbian she is straight and her and Brittany are best friends and don't make out**

Santana pov

"did you get it" I said

"yes here" Brittany said getting out the pregnancy test in front of everyone I grabbed it quickly

"I don't want people to know Brit" I said

"sorry San" Brittany said

"its ok" I said and walked off to the bathroom and went into the cubical I cant believe it me Santana is taking a pregnancy test I walked back out

"San who's the father" Brit said

"I don't even know if im pregnant" I said

"if you are who is the father" Brit said

"its" I said but was cut off by bleeping telling me to look at the pregnancy test "no this cant be happening" I said while crying

"what's wrong San" Brit said while giving me a hug

"im pregnant" I cried

"San who's the father" Brit said

suddenly anger washed over "Puckerman" I ran out and saw Puckerman standing at his locker I ran up to him and slapped him across the face

Puck pov

"what the hell Lopez" I shouted but she ran off I ran after her she ran into the choir room I followed her in there and found her crying on the floor I walked up to her and hugged her

"what do you want puckerman" Santana said

"what's wrong" I said

"I don't want to talk about it" Santana said

"well can you at least tell me why you hit me" I said

"come round later and I will tell you it is kinda important" Santana said

"cool what time and when can we have sex its been like a week since we last had it" I said making Santana smile

"just come over tonight" Santana said

"ok what time" I said

"6pm my parents and brother will be out" Santana said

"ok see you then" I said

6pm

Santana pov

I was woken up by a knock on the door shit I forgot puckerman was coming I answered the door

"looking good Lopez" puck said

"wish I could say the same puck" I said

"you wound me" puck said

"yes sure like you have a heart in there" I laughed

"so what you want to talk about" puck said

"you might want to sit down" I said seriously

"ok" puck said

"right ok" I said

"Lopez are you nervous" puck said and he started touching my leg slowing moving his hand up

"not now puckerman" I said stooping his hand

"ok but later" puck said

"sure whatever" I said "can I finish now"

"sure go ahead" puck said

"ok im pregnant" I said

"is it mine"puck said

"yes according to the test im 1 month and 2 weeks pregnant your the only person I slept with for 2 months" I said

"ok what you going to do" puck said

"I don't know" I said

"your not going to get an abortion are you" puck said

"I don't know"I said while starting to cry

"please don't get an abortion" puck begged

"I will think about it want to watch a movie" I said

"sure what movie" puck said

"eclipse Taylor lautner with top off that always cheers me up" I said

"not as good as my chest though" puck said

"whatever you say" I said while laughing

"what's so funny" puck said while starting to tickle me

"Stop it stop" I screamed while laughing my head off he eventually stops

"who's got the better body" puck said while holding me down

"still Taylor lautner" I said while trying to break out of his hold

"do you need some more tickling" puck said

"don't you dare" I said

"well then who has a better body" puck said

"fine you have" I said and he let go

"you have a good body as well" puck said

"I wont have soon" I said hoping he got the hint

"your not getting an abortion" puck said hopefully

"no I don't think I could do that" I said

"ok"puck said

"say if I was to keep the baby and im not saying I am but if I was would you be there and help me" I said

"I would never abandon you San im not my father" puck said when he said that I felt something in my heart no me Santana can not have feelings for puck

puck pov

"ok" Santana said

"when will you parents be home" I said

"there going on holiday for a week then my brothers round his girlfriends tonight so im home alone" Santana said

"do you mind if I stay its late and my ma got the car" I said hopefully

"sure" Santana said I have to admit I have had feeling for San for along time but I only realised it when she told me I was pregnant

"night you need to sleep baby momma" I said

"night" Santana said while walking upstairs laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and puck in love

**Santana's brother is called matt and his girlfriend Is called Charlie**

Santana pov

once again I woke up and ended up throwing up like most mornings now after I finished throwing up I brushed my teeth when I realised puck stayed here last night I went down stairs and found him asleep on the couch I picked up the closest pillow and throw it at his head

"wake up puck" I shouted

"what the hell Santana" puck shouted

"needed to entertain myself" I laughed

"fine I will let you off seeing as I got you pregnant" puck said

"good good" I said

"Santana you don't look good maybe you should go back to bed" puck said

"its called morning sickness makes me look and feel like crap" I said

"k you want breakfast" puck said

"did you not hear me I feel sick so no" I shouted at him

"ok no need to bite my head off" puck said

"sorry I didn't mean to you no hormones are all over the place" I said

"its ok when does matt get back" puck said

"don't know Charlie don't like me so not till late" I said

"why don't Charlie like you" puck said

"well before she dated matt she was going out with this guy and I sleep with the guy while he was with her" I said

"bet that turned out nasty" puck said

"you got that right well im going to go take a shower you can use my brothers one if you want" I said

"ok you know them clothes I left here when we were dating do you still have them" puck said

"yes and there washed I will get them for you" I said I went upstairs got the clothes when I felt sick again I ran to the toilet I wasn't expecting puck to come and hold my hair back when I finished throwing up I brushed my teeth

"thank you" I said

"that's ok it is sort of my fault your up the duff" puck said

"your what" matt screamed

"look matt im really sorry" I cried

"is he the father" matt said pointing to puck

"yes" puck said

"im going to kill you for doing this to my sister" matt said and lunged towards puck

"Stop" I screamed I tried to pull matt off puck but when I let go I lost my footing and fell and it went dark

puck pov

"Santana" I screamed "Call an ambulance"

matt picked up his phone and called an ambulance

"they will be here in 5 minutes" matt said while running over to Santana

"Santana can you hear me please wake up" I cried

"she will be ok she's a fighter" matt said

"how do you know" I said

"I know my sister" matt said

"I cant lose her she doesn't even know that I love her" I cried

"you love her" matt said

"yes" I said

"is she pregnant" matt said

"yes when is the ambulance coming" I shouted

"its on its way should be here any minute im going to go downstairs and wait for them ok" matt said

"ok" I said while hugging Santana's lifeless body

"please wake up" I said as I said it I heard ambulance sirens

"she's upstairs" I heard matt say

"sir can I ask you to move out the way" the paramedic said I moved out the way while they put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance

at the hospital

Santana pov

when I opened my eyes I didn't recognise my surroundings

"hey San" matt said

"where's puck" I said

"he's just gone toilet he hasn't left you side since you hit your head" matt said

"that's why I love him" I said

"you love him" matt said

"yes but he probably doesn't feel the same way" I said

"I know for a fact he feel the same way" matt said

"no he doesn't" I said

"yes I do" puck said entering the room

"how much did you hear" I said embarrassed

"all of it I love you to San" puck said

"Really" I said

"yes me Noah puckerman loves you Santana Lopez" puck said

"I love you to" I said

he slowly walked over to me and leaned closer and closer until our lips finally meet it felt so right it was the first time I had ever felt fireworks

"Still here" matt said

"sorry" I said

"look San I know your pregnant and puck already told me your not having an abortion I will support you all the way through the pregnancy ok" matt said

"thank you" I said and gave my brother a hug


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel is a cheerio and her Brittany and Santana are all best friends Finn cheated on Rachel with Quinn so now no one likes Quinn or Finn **

**2 months later**

Santana pov

For once in my life I am truly happy I'm 3 and a half months pregnant me and puck are still going strong my parents after a little while have decided to support us even though my dad is still a little mad about it pucks mum is fine with it is as well sue said she doesn't want me doing any lifts of anything so I'm just helping out with choreography

"Hey san" Rachel called out to me

"Hey rach what you doing here so early" I said

"Thought I would work on a song for glee" rach said

"Cool what song you thinking of doing" I said

"I was thinking Katy Perry part of me" rach said

"You going to sing it to Finn" I said

"Yes can't believe he cheated on me with Quinn for a whole year" rach said

"I know she is such a bitch and he is an asshole" I said

"I know well I'm going to go practise see you in glee ok bye" rach said

"Bye" I said

Puck pov

"Yo puck" Sam shouted

"Hey man what's up" I said

"Nothing just came to ask if you and Santana would like to come to my party tomorrow night about 7 ish" Sam said

"Sure I will ask Santana if she will come as well ok" I said

"Ok man want to walk to glee together" Sam said

"Sure lets go" I said we finally got to glee

"Puck over here" Santana shouted

"Later man" I said

"Bye puck" Sam said and I walked over to Santana and took the seat next to her

"Hey babe Sam wants to know if you want to go to his party tonight" I said

"Yes sure when is it" san said

"Tomorrow night I will pick you up 7 ish ok" I said

"Good morning everyone so does anyone want to perform" Mr Shue said

"I would like to Mr Shue" rach said

"Ok go ahead" Mr Shue said

"I'm going to sing Katy Perry part of me" rach said

_**Days like this I want to drive away**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**_

_**You chewed me up and spit me out**_

_**Like I was poison in your mouth**_

_**You took my light, you drained me down**_

_**That was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**I just wanna throw my phone away**_

_**Find out who is really there for me**_

_**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**_

_**Was always tearing at the seams**_

_**I fell deep and you let me drown**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and stones throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Now look at me, I'm sparkling**_

_**A firework, a dancing flame**_

_**You won't ever put me out again**_

_**I'm glowing, oh woah oh**_

_**So you can keep the diamond ring**_

_**It don't mean nothing anyway**_

_**In fact you can keep everything**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Except for me**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me, no this is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

"Whoa go Rachel" san shouted

"What the fuck rach" Finn shouted "I thought you loved me"

"Only my friends can call me rach I used to love you till you cheated on me with Quinn" Rachel shouted

"And you became a bitch that's why I treated" Finn shouted getting right in Rachel face

"Back off Hudson" I shouted

"Stay out of this puck" Finn shouted

"Get out of her face you asshole" I said then I saw a fist swinging towards me lucky I dodged it I was just about to punch Finn when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Walk away puck he is just being an asshole" san said

"You really trust her puck for all we know you might not even be the father of her child" Finn said

"Shut the fuck up Finn I know puck is the father he is the only person I have slept with for months" san shouted then stormed out followed by everyone but Quinn and finn


End file.
